The invention relates generally to machines for forming coil springs and delivering such coil springs to a coil spring assembling machine in which the coil springs are laced or otherwise connected together to form a coil spring assembly. In such combined machinery, a coil spring forming machine individually delivers the formed coiled springs to a transfer conveyor which, in turn, delivers the coil springs to a transfer apparatus which, in turn, delivers the coil springs to the coil spring assembling machine to form the coil spring assembly.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,371 (Walker) issued Mar. 29, 1977
U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,659 (Zangerle) issued Nov. 8, 1983
U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,298 (Zapletal et al.) issued Jan. 8, 1985
U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,893 (Wentzek et al.) issued Dec. 26, 1995
U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,810 (Ramsey et al.) issued Dec. 3, 1996
Attention is also directed to a prior brochure which is entitled xe2x80x9cAnnouncing the World""s Fastest, Most Advanced Pocket Spring Technologyxe2x80x9d and which was circulated by Elfex International Limited of Pickering, Ontario LlW1Z9 Canada.
The invention provides a coil spring forming machine and transfer conveyor assembly comprising a transfer conveyor operable through a succession of operational cycles and including an endless conveyor assembly arranged for periodic travel along a predetermined path and through a coil spring loading station, and a conveyor driving device drivingly connected to the conveyor assembly and operative, upon each energization thereof, to drive the conveyor assembly through one operational cycle thereof, a first coil spring forming machine located adjacent the predetermined path, operable through a succession of operational cycles to form coil springs, and, during a period of non-movement of the conveyor assembly, to load a coil spring on the conveyor assembly at the loading station, and including a first coil spring forming driving device operative, upon each energization thereof, to drive the first coil spring forming machine through one operational cycle thereof, a second coil spring forming machine located adjacent the predetermined path, operable through a succession of operational cycles to form coil springs, and, during a period of non-movement of the conveyor assembly, to load a coil spring on the conveyor assembly at the loading station, and including a second coil spring forming driving device operative, upon each energization thereof, to cause actuation of the second coil spring forming machine through one operational cycle thereof, and a control system operative to cause energization of the conveyor driving device in response to completion of one operational cycle of one of the first and second coil spring forming driving devices, and operative to cause energization of one of the first and second coil spring forming driving devices in response to completion of one operational cycle of the conveyor driving device.
The invention also provides a coil spring forming machine and transfer conveyor assembly comprising a transfer conveyor operable through a succession of operational cycles and including an endless conveyor assembly arranged for periodic travel along a predetermined path and for passage through a coil spring loading station, and a conveyor driving device drivingly connected to the conveyor assembly and operative, upon each energization thereof, to drive the conveyor assembly through one operational cycle thereof, a first coil spring forming machine located on one side of the predetermined path, operable through a succession of operational cycles to form a first coil spring, and, during a period of non-movement of the conveyor assembly, to load the first coil spring on the conveyor assembly in the loading station, and including a first coil spring forming driving device operative, upon each energization thereof, to drive the first coil spring forming machine through one operational cycle thereof, and a second coil spring forming machine located on the other side of the predetermined path, operable through a succession of operational cycles to form a second coil spring, and, during a period of non-movement of the conveyor assembly, to load the second coil spring on the conveyor assembly in the loading station, and including a second coil spring forming driving device operative, upon each energization thereof, to drive the second coil spring forming machine through one operational cycle thereof, and a control system operative to cause energization of the conveyor driving device through one operational cycle in response to completion of one operational cycle of both of the first and second coil spring forming driving devices, and operative to cause simultaneous energization of the first and second coil spring forming driving devices in response to completion of one operational cycle of the conveyor driving device.
The invention also provides a coil spring forming machine and transfer conveyor assembly comprising a transfer conveyor operable through a succession of operational cycles and including an endless conveyor assembly arranged for periodic travel along a predetermined path and for passage through a coil spring loading station, and a conveyor driving device drivingly connected to the conveyor assembly and operative, upon each energization thereof, to drive the conveyor assembly through one operational cycle thereof, a first coil spring forming machine located on one side of the predetermined path, operable through a succession of operational cycles to form a first coil spring, and, when one of the pallets is in the loading station and during a period of non-movement of the conveyor assembly, to load the first coil spring on the conveyor assembly in the loading station, and including a first coil spring forming driving device operative, upon each energization thereof, to drive the first coil spring forming machine through one operational cycle thereof, a second coil spring forming machine located on the other side of the predetermined path, operable through a succession of operational cycles to form a second coil spring, and, when the one pallet is in the loading station and during a period of non-movement of the conveyor assembly, to load the second coil spring on the conveyor assembly in the loading station, and including a second coil spring forming driving device operative, upon each energization thereof, to drive the second coil spring forming machine through one operational cycle thereof, and a control system operative to cause energization of the conveyor driving device through a first operational cycle in response to completion of one operational cycle of the first coil spring forming driving device, operative to cause energization of the second coil spring forming driving device in response to completion of the first operational cycle of the conveyor driving device, operative to cause energization of the conveyor driving device through a second operational cycle in response to completion of one operational cycle of the second coil spring forming driving device, and operative to cause energization of the first coil spring forming driving device in response to completion of the second operational cycle of the conveyor driving device.
The invention also provides a coil spring forming machine and transfer conveyor assembly comprising a transfer conveyor operable through a succession of operational cycles and including an endless conveyor assembly arranged for periodic travel along a predetermined path and through a coil spring loading station, and a conveyor driving device drivingly connected to the conveyor assembly and operative, upon each energization thereof, to drive the conveyor assembly through one operational cycle thereof, a coil spring forming machine located adjacent the predetermined path, operable through a succession of operational cycles to form a first coil spring, and, during a period of non-movement of the conveyor assembly, to load the first coil spring on the transfer conveyor, and including a coil spring forming driving device operative, upon each energization thereof, to drive the coil spring forming machine through one operational cycle thereof, and a control system operative to cause energization of the conveyor driving device in response to completion of one operational cycle of the coil spring forming driving device, and, thereafter, operative to cause energization of the coil spring forming driving device in response to completion of one operational cycle of the conveyor driving device.
The invention also provides a coil spring forming machine and transfer conveyor assembly comprising a transfer conveyor operable through a succession of operational cycles and including an endless conveyor assembly arranged for periodic travel along a predetermined path and through a coil spring loading station, and a conveyor driving device drivingly connected to the conveyor assembly and operative, upon each energization thereof, to drive the conveyor assembly through one operational cycle thereof, a first coil spring forming machine located adjacent the predetermined path, operable through a succession of operational cycles to form coil springs, and, during a period of non-movement of the conveyor assembly, to load a coil spring on the transfer conveyor, and including a first coil spring forming driving device operative, upon each energization thereof, to drive the first coil spring forming machine through one operational cycle thereof, a second coil spring forming machine located adjacent the predetermined path, operable through a succession of operational cycles to form coil springs, and, during a period of non-movement of the conveyor assembly, to load a coil spring on the transfer conveyor, and including a second coil spring forming driving device operative, upon each energization thereof, to drive the second coil spring forming machine through one operational cycle thereof, and a control system including first and second counting and switching devices which are respectively connected to one of (a) the conveyor driving device, and (b) the first and second coil spring forming driving devices, and which are respectively connectable to and disconnectable from the other of (a) the conveyor driving device, and (b) the first and second coil spring forming driving devices, the first counting and switching device being adjustable to select a desired number of successive operational cycles of the first coil spring forming machine, being operable to effect the selected desired number of successive operational cycles of the first coil spring forming machine by successive energization of the first coil spring forming driving device in response to each successive completion of the selected desired number of operational cycles of the conveyor driving device, and being operable, upon completion of the selected desired number of operational cycles of the conveyor driving device, to cause disconnection of the conveyor driving device and the first counting and switching device and connection of the conveyor driving device and the second counting and switching device, and the second counting and switching device being adjustable to select a desired number of successive operational cycles of the second coil spring forming machine, being operable to effect the selected desired number of successive operational cycles of the second coil spring forming machine by successive energization of the second coil spring forming driving device in response to each successive completion of the selected desired number of operational cycles of the conveyor driving device, and being operable, upon completion of the selected desired number of operational cycles of the conveyor driving device, to cause disconnection of the conveyor driving device and the second counting and switching device and connection of the conveyor driving device and the first counting and switching device.
The invention also provides a coil spring forming head which is periodically operative to at least partially form coil springs and which includes a wire feed advancing mechanism, a wire feed driving device drivingly connected to said wire feed advancing mechanism, a pitch control tool, a pitch control driving device drivingly connected to said pitch control tool and being operative in response to operation of said wire feed driving device, a diameter control tool, and a diameter control driving device drivingly connected to said diameter control tool and being operative in response to operation of said wire feed driving device.
The invention also provides a coil spring forming head which is periodically operative to at least partially form coil springs and which includes a wire feed advancing mechanism, a wire feed driving servo-motor drivingly connected to said wire feed advancing mechanism, a pitch control tool, a pitch control driving servo-motor drivingly connected to said pitch control tool and being operative in response to operation of said wire feed driving device, a diameter control tool, and a diameter control driving servo-motor drivingly connected to said diameter control tool and being operative in response to operation of said wire feed driving device.
The invention also provides a coil spring forming head which is periodically operative to at least partially form coil springs having a plurality of coils and which includes a wire feed advancing mechanism operative to feed the wire which is formed into coil springs, a pitch control mechanism operative to control the pitch of the coils of the coil springs being formed, a diameter control mechanism operative to control the diameter of the coils of the coil springs being formed, and a control including a storage area containing instructions for operation of said wire feed advancing mechanism, said pitch control mechanism, and said diameter control mechanism, a wire feed controller connected to said wire feed advancing mechanism to control operation thereof, a pitch controller connected to said pitch control mechanism to control operation thereof, a diameter controller connected said diameter control mechanism to control operation thereof, and a programmable switching device connected to said wire feed controller, to said pitch controller, and to said diameter controller and selectively connectable to said storage area to afford forwarding of selected instructions from said storage area to said wire feed controller, to said pitch controller, and to said diameter controller.
The invention also provides a coil spring forming head which is periodically operative to at least partially form coil springs having a plurality of coils and which includes a wire feed advancing device, a wire feed driving device drivingly connected to said wire feed advancing device and operative to feed the wire to be formed into coil springs, a pitch control tool, a pitch control driving device drivingly connected to said pitch control tool and being operative, in response to operation of said wire feed driving device, to control the pitch of the coils of the coil springs being formed, a diameter control tool, a diameter control driving device drivingly connected to said diameter control tool and being operative, in response to operation of said wire feed driving device, to control the diameter of the coils of the coil springs being formed, and a control including a storage area containing instructions for operation of said wire feed driving device, said pitch control driving device, and said diameter control driving device, a wire feed controller connected to said wire feed driving device to control operation thereof, a pitch controller connected to said pitch control driving device to control operation thereof, a diameter controller connected said diameter control driving device to control operation thereof, and a programmable switching device connected to said wire feed controller, to said pitch controller, and to said diameter controller and selectively connectable to said storage area to afford forwarding of selected instructions from said storage area to said wire feed controller, to said pitch controller, and to said diameter controller.
The invention also provides a coil spring forming head which is periodically operative to at least partially form coil springs having a plurality of coils and which includes a wire feed advancing device, a wire feed driving servo-motor drivingly connected to said wire feed advancing device and operative to feed the wire to be formed into coil springs, a pitch control tool, a pitch control driving servo-motor drivingly connected to said pitch control tool and being operative, in response to operation of said wire feed driving servo-motor, to control the pitch of the coils of the coil springs being formed, a diameter control tool, a diameter control driving servo-motor drivingly connected to said diameter control tool and being operative, in response to operation of said wire feed driving servo-motor, to control the diameter of the coils of the coil springs being formed, and a control including a storage area containing instructions for operation of said wire feed driving servo-motor, said pitch control driving servo-motor, and said diameter control driving servo-motor, a wire feed controller connected to said wire feed driving servo-motor to control operation thereof, a pitch controller connected to said pitch control driving servo-motor to control operation thereof, a diameter control controller connected said diameter control driving servo-motor to control operation thereof, and a programmable switching device connected to said wire feed controller, to said pitch controller, and to said diameter control controller and selectively connectable to said storage area to afford forwarding of selected instructions from said storage area to said wire feed controller, to said pitch controller, and to said diameter control controller. Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims and drawings. dr
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a coil spring forming and assembling machine which embodies various of the features of the invention.
FIG. 2 is a fragmentary end elevational view of one embodiment of a portion of the coil spring forming and assembling machine shown in FIG. 1.
FIG. 3 is an elevational view taken along line 3xe2x80x943 of FIG. 2.
FIG. 4 is a plan view of the undersurface of one of the pallets included in the construction shown in FIG. 3.
FIG. 5 is an enlarged perspective view of the pallet shown in FIG. 4 with a coil spring located thereon when the pallet is in the coil spring loading station.
FIG. 6 is a top plan schematic view of a portion of a second embodiment of a coil spring forming and assembling machine which embodies various of the features of the invention.
FIG. 7 is an elevational view taken along line 7xe2x80x947 of FIG. 6.
FIG. 8 is a side elevational view of one of the pallets included in the construction shown in FIG. 7.
FIG. 9 is a top plan view of the pallet shown in FIG. 8.
FIG. 10 is an enlarged perspective view of the pallet shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 with a coil spring located thereon when the pallet is in the coil spring loading station.
FIG. 11 is an enlarged view of one of the coil spring forming machines included in the coil spring forming and assembling machine shown in FIG. 1.
FIG. 12 is an exploded view of a wire feed advancing mechanism included in the coil spring forming and assembling machine shown in FIG. 11.
FIG. 13 is an exploded view of a pitch control mechanism included in the coil spring forming and assembling machine shown in FIG. 11.
FIG. 14 is an exploded view of a diameter control mechanism included in the coil spring forming and assembling machine shown in FIG. 11.
FIG. 15 is a schematic view of another embodiment of a coil spring forming and assembling machine which embodies various of the features of the invention.
FIG. 16 is a diagrammatic view of one embodiment of a control system incorporated in the machine assembly shown in FIG. 2.
FIG. 17 is a diagrammatic view of a second embodiment of a control system incorporated in the machine assembly shown in FIG. 2.
FIG. 18 is a diagrammatic view of one embodiment of a control system incorporated in the machine assembly shown in FIG. 6.
FIG. 19 is a diagrammatic view of one embodiment of a control incorporated in the coil spring forming machines shown in FIG. 2.
FIG. 20 is an enlarged side elevational view of the delivery mechanism incorporated in the coil spring forming machines included in the coil spring forming and assembling machine shown in FIG. 2.
FIG. 21 is an enlarged plan view of the delivery mechanism shown in FIG. 20.
FIG. 22 is a view, partially in section, taken along line 22xe2x80x9422 of FIG. 20.
FIG. 23 is a view taken along line 23xe2x80x9423 of FIG. 20.
FIG. 24 is a fragmentary view of a portion of the delivery mechanism shown in FIG. 20.